Trap in a Trip
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Jamal and Latika are in their trip in Detroit city. Unfortunately, Latika had been kidnapped by Professor Princess and Meltdown. Jamal is asking the Autobots for help. What happen next?
1. The Millionaire meets the Autobots

**Trap in a Trip  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This is my first time to write down the crossover / X-over stories involving my own plots and themes. Last December, I've watching Slumdog Millionaire on Internet and this is very interesting movie. I like determination of Jamal which he participates the reality programme to find her friend, Latika. But this is not I wanna to say. I want to tell you a story about their adventure when they're in Detroit city. I mean, they're in Transformers Animated story. Enjoy…**

Hour 1750, Detroit.  
There are two human are walking out from the airport, bringing their passport and some small bag, waiting for one cab.  
One is a 18-year-old guy, he is wearing a black shirt and brown trousers. Another one is 17-year-old girl, she is wearing a yellow sari.  
"That's so difficult to find any cab here," said Jamal.  
"Maybe we need to get a queue," said Latika.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Look at there,"  
Both of them are staring toward the signalboard, 'Keep queue'.  
"I see.." said Jamal.  
"We need to get a cab and check-in before it's too late," said Latika.  
Finally, there is one cab is stops there and both of them are walking into the cab to go to the nearby hotel so they can check-in there.  
In this story, after Jamal officially become a millionaire in that programme, he wants to change his life with his lover, Latika and they're going for their holiday in Detroit city. Maybe they're want to learn of the world development, maybe..  
Back to this story, after that cab is arrive at one hotel, they're walking out from it and starts to check-in at that hotel and keep their things in their own room.  
"What we want to go at the next day?" asked Latika.  
"Tomorrow? Maybe we need the map," replied Jamal.  
"What? You didn't buy the map yet?"  
"Actually, I'm being too rushy when we're arrive at the airport recently,"  
"That's okay, Jamal. Next day, we need to ask anyone out there,"  
"Allright."  
"I don't know what happen to you next if I don't follow you here,"  
"You're right…"  
Both of them are getting their nap to start their new day after this.

* * *

At the next day, they're ready to start their holiday in the city and luckily Jamal had buying the map and they're start their adventure to get their love-holiday.

Meanwhile, there are a sport car, the motorcycle and the SWAT truck are arrive at one building, transform into the robot mode.  
"Hey, guys! Where's Prime and Ratchet?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, that's nothing that we want to do unless do the patrol today," said Bulkhead.  
Then, there are the fire truck and the ambulance are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Team, today we have our task to get in exhibition to make sure nothing.. uh.. wrong in this city," said Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing can happen?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We need to ensure nothing can ruin the peaceness of this city. Bumblebee, Prowl, you are check at this area. Bulkhead and Ratchet, check that area,..I'll going there.."  
"Okay, Prime," said all of them.  
"But what about me?" asked Sari.  
"You? Sari, come with me,"  
"Allright, Optimus,"  
"Transform and roll out!"  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the place.

Back to the first scene, these couples are arrive at one exhibition of science and technology at one closen hall at the center of the city. Suddenly, Latika pulling her lover's hand to one side of that building.  
"Look, Jamal. What the cute hamster," said Latika, looking after the cage of the hamster. It colour like a.. what does the piece of the wood that cover the hamster?  
"I didn't see anything," said Jamal.  
"Are you not see anything? That hamster is there..I mean, there!"  
"There!" Jamal is showing toward the real hamster is.  
Actually, they're looking after the chameleon-hamster. I mean, the hamster which it can disguise following the environment.  
"Jamal, can you take me there?" asked Latika.  
"Allright.." replied Jamal, taking her into another side of that exhibition. At the same time, the fire truck is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime's presence makes all the tourists are excited the well-technologycal robot like him, following with other Autobots, transforming into the robot mode, that makes them feel enjoyed of the trademark of 22nd Detroit city.  
"Look at this living metal, Jamal. They're so nice," said Latika.  
"They're robots," said Jamal.  
"Robots? They're so big and tall,"  
Bumblebee is staring toward Latika and waving his hand to her..and Latika replying his wave.  
"Who you waving for?" asked Jamal.  
"That yellow robot. He is cute," said Latika.  
"Yeah, cute.."

"Hey, guys! Look at that couples. They're so nice," said Bumblebee.  
"But I didn't think of that.." said Prowl.  
"But why does that guy is looking mad?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Maybe he wants some private thing here," said Ratchet.  
"What are you talking for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, look at the couples there," replied Bumblebee.  
They're looking toward the couples and.  
"Welcome to Detroit," said Optimus Prime, knees down and put his finger down toward them.  
"Thanks," replied Jamal, walking backward.  
"Don't be afraid. I don't hurt you,"  
"Okay.."  
Finally, they're shaking their hand slowly.  
"See, they're nice robot," said Latika.  
"Hi, pal! I want to know more about you," said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, do you know that the couples that we're meet now, come from Mumbai?" asked Sari.  
"They're from Mumbai?" Bumblebee shocked.  
"If you want to know, we're meet with Jamal Malik, the new millionaire from the reality programme in television,"  
"And who is the girl beside him?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Hi, robots. I'm Latika, Jamal's girlfriend," said Latika, introducing herself.  
"I'm Bumblebee. Do you want to get a race?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Sure,"  
"Bumblebee, forget your dream now. This is not a racing story," said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright, bossbot,"  
Latika giggles for a while.  
"Okay, robots. who are you?" asked Jamal.  
"I'm Optimus Prime. This is Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet. We're the Autobots from Cybertron," said Optimus Prime, introducing himself and the Autobots.  
"Cybertron?"  
"I mean..uh..one planet very far in space,"  
"Prime, we don't need to tell where are we come from. They're been confused now," said Prowl.  
"Okay, I know it.."  
"Hi, girl," said Latika to the Autogirl.  
"Hi, Latika. I'm Sari," replied Sari.  
"Hi, Sari. Nice to meet you,"  
"Me too,"  
"Guys, look at Sari. She is nice with Latika," said Bumblebee.  
"They're girls," said Prowl.  
"Yeah, but why Jamal looks weird among us?"  
"Maybe this is his first time he meet with us,"  
"I see.."  
"Latika, we don't have much time here. We need to get back to hotel," said Jamal.  
"Okay, time's up. We need to go hotel," said Latika.  
Both of them are lefting the place and waving to the Autobots before they're going back.

"Prime, that couples are so nice, do you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, Bumblebee. But there is some weird to Jamal," said Optimus Prime.  
"Weird?"  
"Why does he not want to be with us?"  
"Maybe he is never look the giant robots like you," said Sari.  
"I think you're right, Sari. But why does Latika otherwise?"  
"I don't know.."  
All of them are thinking of something.

At the same time, in the hotel.  
"Next day, we need to meet with that robots," said Jamal.  
"Why are you want to meet them?" asked Latika.  
"I don't know, but I feel something,"  
"Something?"  
"Previously, I'm always not nice with those robots,"  
'But they're very nice,"  
"Nice?"  
"Why are you looking bad to them?"  
"Forget about it. We need to get ready for our trip tomorrow,"  
They're getting their nap as they're need to get ready for the next day.

* * *

At the next day,  
All the Autobots are ready to find after those couples.  
"Where are you want to go?' asked Sari.  
"We want to find after that couples," said Optimus Prime.  
"Couples? You mean, Jamal and Latika?"  
"Yeah, who else?"  
"I want to meet them,"  
"Okay, Sari. You can follow us," said Bumblebee.  
"But I'm feeling something," said Prowl.  
"You feel of what?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I feel that something is coming before us,"  
"Maybe that is your hallucination, Prowl," said Ratchet.  
" Enough, Autobots. We need to find them. Maybe they're return to their home soon," said Sari.  
"Transform and roll out!"  
They're transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting their home.

What happen to Jamal and Latika? Let's find out!  
Both of them are walking along the park to get out their stress situation.  
"See, nothing that you can worry for, Jamal. Everything is okay," said Latika.  
"You're right," replied Jamal.  
They're looking after some birds on the tree, chirping to sing one harmony song to them…  
Suddenly, there is one shoots come toward them. They're luckily not injured.  
"Hey, what do you want to do to us?" scolded Jamal to someone.  
Actually, Professor Princess is attacking them. Why does she want to attack them?  
"Can you say 'please'?" said Professor Princess, then shoots them with her explosive-kitty blast. Both of them are run away to rescue themselves.  
They're hiding behind one building.  
"What happen to us?" asked Latika.  
"I don't know. But that crazy girl want to kill us," replied Jamal.  
Now, Professor Princess is noticing them and using her wand to make them freeze but she failed as they're running from her. Unfortunately, Latika is falling down to the ground. Jamal trying to wake her up but she refuses him.  
"Maybe you can run from me, but as long I can say 'please'… you cannot be escaped!" Professor Princess tuning her wand toward Latika and finally, Latika is freeze in cake-like!  
"Hey, what do you want from my girlfriend? Are you want to get my money? If you want after my money, I'll give it to you as long as you give back my girlfriend!" scolded Jamal.  
"Oh..you poor guy..you don't say 'please'!" Then, her pony, Powdered Sugar is attacking Jamal with its horn-blast, makes him knocks down against the wall.  
"You..please…don't..touch..my.."  
"I'm sorry. I want to say that I'm need to get your girlfriend. Maybe I want to use her for a while,"  
After that, that pony's horn shining its light to lift up Latika and put her into one love-shaped cage under it. Jamal is waking up slowly and running to get after Latika.  
"What do you want to do with my girlfriend? Come back here!" scolded Jamal.  
"Maybe he need to get some rest.." said Professor Princess, then she take out her wand and attacking him, now he is tied with some fluffy ropes, he cannot escaped and trying to struggle himself.

"Please release my girlfriend!" scolded Jamal, trying to escape.  
"Apperently, you're still stuborn.."  
Professor Princess is turning back to him and her pony is once again shining its horn and attacking him. At last, he fainted. She lefting the scene, let unconscious Jamal there and take away Latika nowhere.

A few minutes later…  
There is one yellow car stops there. When someone is walking out from that car, he shocked when he see Jamal fainted on the ground.  
"I think that villain is coming again…"  
He slowly take him to the hospital as he is badly hurt now…

To be continued…


	2. The Experimental of Meltdown

A few hours later, in hospital.  
Jamal is waking up from his unconscious condition. "Latika? Latika, are you okay?"  
"Excuse me, man," said Captain Fanzone.  
He shocked when he heard someone is talking to him. "Who are you?"  
"This is not important now. I want to ask you, why are you there?"  
"There? What do you mean? Where am I?"  
"You're in hospital. I took you from the park as you're hurt,"  
"Park? Do you see Latika?"  
"Latika? Who is her?"  
"She is my girlfriend. She has taken away by the little crazy girl with her small horse,"  
"You mean, Professor Princess?"

"Huh?"  
"She is a most dangerous villain in Detroit. Now, you're became her victim,"

"I think you're the police, right? You must rescue my girlfriend,"  
"I'm so sorry. We cannot do anything as she is nowhere to rescue her. Maybe you need the Autobots help,"  
"Autobots?"  
"Have you meet them?"  
"I..I have meet them.."  
"So, get their help and your problem is settle,"  
Then, Captain Fanzone is lefting Jamal at all.

**Jamal's P.O.V.  
The Autobots? I hope they're can help me to rescue Latika. I hope so..**

* * *

At the next day, Jamal is walking somewhere in Detroit city to find after the Autobots. He trying to ask anyone there where are they but he is failed. At the same time, Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari are finding after Jamal. They're needing each other, maybe.  
"Guys, I think he is gone," said Bumblebee.  
"Who is gone here?" asked Sari.  
"Jamal. He is return to his home,"  
"Don't be too negative. Maybe he is somewhere," said Prowl.  
"I think we're find our target," said Sari, makes them shocked.  
They're staring toward Jamal, he is walking toward them.  
"Hey, pal! We're here!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"You shouldn't talk to him like that!" said Prowl.  
"Is that wrong to talk like that?"  
And then, Jamal is walking toward that two robots.  
"Autobots, I need your help," said Jamal.  
"Where's Latika?" asked Sari.  
"This is a long story to tell you. But I'm really need your help. This is for her fate,"  
"Maybe you want to return to our base, right?" asked Prowl.  
"You need to meet with Optimus, maybe he can help you," said Sari.  
"Thanks," replied Jamal.  
Then, that two robots are transforming into the vehicle mode and take this humans back to their headquarters.

15 minutes later…  
These two vehicles are return to the headquarters, transform into the robot mode. Jamal is walking slowly around that building. Sari trying to comfort him.  
"You say, Optimus is here. Where is him?" asked Jamal to Sari.  
And then, Optimus Prime is walking toward them, following by Bulkhead and Ratchet.  
"Jamal, finally we found you. We want to know about.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I need your help now. Latika had been kidnapped!" said Jamal emotionally.  
"What? Latika had been kidnapped?" Sari is shocked.  
"That morning, we are walking along the park. Suddenly, someone is small, wearing the dress and has a small horse take Latika away and try to kill me. Luckily…"  
"Wait! Do you mean, Professor Princess?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah..that police had told me of that,"  
"You mean of Captain Fanzone,right?" said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe..I need your help now! Latika had been kidnapped by her and she wants her for anything. Please help me.."  
"Allright, we'll help you, Jamal. But I'm really need your help," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'll do anything as long as you can save my Latika," said Jamal.  
All the Autobots are thinking of something.

* * *

What happen to Latika? Let's find out!

At one hidden place..maybe in one hidden island..  
Professor Princess entering that building through the large door, puts down that love-cage to the floor, landing harshily. She is walking out from her pony and walking toward that cage, take out her wand and turning freezing Latika into the normal.  
You know what happen next? Latika struggles in that cage to release herself.  
"Where am I? Why you sent me here? Where's Jamal?"  
"You don't say 'please'.." said Professor Princess, then her pony is shining its horn to make Latika mermerized.  
After that, Meltdown is walking toward them. "Have you get anyone for my new experiment?"  
"I got it. Here you are,"  
Then, Meltdown is using his acid touch to ease him to take Latika out.  
"Hey, you know that I'm very like of that love-cage?" scolded Professor Princess.  
"Next time, you need to build anti-acid cage," said Meltdown.  
"Please.."  
Then, Latika is inserted into one cylinder clear tube and freeze her to makesure she cannot stay alive.  
"What do you want to do with her?" asked Professor Princess.  
"I need her as the 'first customer' for my new experiment test. Then, I'll try to conquer Detroit with this experiment and I'll get everything that you want!" said Meltdown.  
"Oh, I see..Maybe you need a half of your objective, right?"  
"Maybe…We need to build this experiment as you want it hurry,"  
"Who says that?"  
"I think that the Autobots are want to find after her,"  
"I guess so. She has a boyfriend. Maybe he gets the Autobots help so they can.."  
"I don't want the Autobots ruin my project! You must stop them until this experiment is success…"  
Then, Professor Princess is walking into her pony and.. "Come on, Powdered Sugar. We need to destroy that evil machines!" She lefting that building while Meltdown is managing his machine to make Latika as his new experiment tester.

* * *

Back to the Autobots..  
They're in their way into one place when Professor Princess trying to make a fuss there. They're arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Sari and Jamal are running toward her.  
"Hey, you crazy girl! Where are you hiding Latika?" scolded Jamal.  
"You again? You're still not say 'please'.." said Professor Princess, then she decides to attack him but Bumblebee using his stinger to shoot her down. Then, she replying that action by using her wand to make him freeze. Sari activating her headplate and using her energy-blast to attack Professor Princess and stop her from attacking any of them. Is that not enough? Professor Princess makes a candy blast to ruin Sari but Jamal pushing her aside. After that, that pony is shining its horn to attack any of the Autobots, then Prowl throwing his bladestar toward it, makes it not working and it exploded! Professor Princess shocked of that incident and she screams. Optimus Prime using his grapnel to get after her and she is cannot escaped.  
"Now, you're trapped, Professor Princess!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Tell us where are you hiding Latika," said Jamal.  
"I can't tell you where is she until you say 'please' to me.." said Professor Princess.  
"Please tell us where is she!" scolded all of them.  
"Allright..she is taken by Meltdown for his new experiment, he is in one hidden island.. maybe it's too dnagerous for you.."  
"Latika has taken by Meltdown?" All the Autobots are shocked.  
"And please tell us where is the island that Latika has taken away,' scolded Jamal.  
"You must bring me there. I'll show you.." said Professor Princess.  
"Autobots, we need to take Professor Princess to the place as we can know where does Meltdown take Latika," said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, I think Professor Princess wants to trick us," said Ratchet.  
"Ratchet's right, Prime. We need to be careful," said Prowl.  
"Allright, team. Makesure we need to be aware of her. Transform and roll out!"  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and take her away to the island where does Meltdown hiding Latika thus Jamal can rescue her before it's too late.

10 minutes later..  
The Autobots are arrive at the jetty, transforming into the robot mode. While they're waiting for their ship to take them to the island, Sari and Jamal are arrest Professor Princess so she cannot escape.  
"Please, are you sure this is a place where my Latika has been hidden?" asked Jamal.  
"Yeah.. maybe you need to.."  
Suddenly, she using her wand to make both of them releasing her accidently thus she can escape. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are trying to catch after her, and she attacking them. Then, Ratchet using his magnetic blast to slow her action while Optimus Prime gets his extinguisher to stop her at all.  
Finally, they're arresting Professor Princess and the ship that taking them into the hidden island arrive. They're quickily entering into that ship before it is departed from the jetty.  
Another 10 minutes later..  
That ship is finally arrive at the island. The Autobots and three humans are ready to find after Meltdown's base to rescue Latika before he touching her with his acid blast, maybe..  
"We need to get hurry. Latika is in trouble," said Jamal, then he rushing from them.  
"Jamal, wait! You will be lost after this!" said Optimus Prime, running after him, following with the other Autobots.  
Finally, they're arrive at Meltdown's base. Bumblebee shoots that door to break it up but he failed. Then, Bulkhead starts his turn to smash the door and it's working. They're rushing in that base and that's nothing that they're want to see after this. They're see..  
"Latika!" screamed Jamal, he see his girlfriend is in the clear tube, she will become Meltdown's experiment tester. He running toward it unfortunately Meltdown controlling that machine, makes that tube is taken away by the rolling assembly. Then, Jamal is running along that assembly to get after Latika but he failed.  
Suddenly, there is one attack from Professor Princess and her pony. The Autobots are shocked.  
"Wait! This could not be!" said Optimus Prime.  
They're see Professor Princess is gone from their sight. Actually, 'she' that they're arrested is only the hologram of herself to confuse them. The real Professor Princess is walking toward the Autobots and attacking them.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, you need to attack Meltdown. Sari and Jamal, you need to get after that machine," said Optimus Prime, gives an order.  
The four of them are rushing toward Meltdown while the others are attacking Professor Princess.  
"Useless Autobots..you know what do you get from me.." said Meltdown, attacking them with his acid blast and they're avoiding his attack. While both of these robots are keep after him, both of that humans are running to the machine and contol it thus they're can rescue Latika before anything can happen to her.  
"Maybe we need to press this button to stop this machine," said Jamal, pressing one button in that machine.  
"Don't touch it or this assembly become faster," replied Sari.  
"If don't, we need to pull this and.."  
When he pulling the brake of that machine, it's stops working.  
"Brilliant. How do you know that?" asked Sari.  
"I've worked as telephone operator before," replied Jamal.  
"We don't have much time. You must rescue your girlfriend hurry,"  
And then, Jamal is running along that line assembly to get after Latika. Unfortunately, Meltdown is noticing him and gives him an acid blast to him. Now, he is trying to avoid that blast but then, Jamal is falling down and Meltdown is walking closer to him and starts attacking him.  
Bumblebee shoots Meltdown with his stinger but it's not working, then he is almost get his blast. At the same time, Optimus Prime is getting an idea and.. "Bulkhead, attack Professor Princess into the side,"  
Bulkhead is attacking Professor Princess with his wrecking ball and Optimus Prime throwing his axe into the celling, it targets into one rope and there is one metal cage is falling down, hitting her. She is cannot escaped.  
But this is not solved yet. Bumblebee and Prowl are in trouble when Meltdown had trapped them and he wants to get after Jamal and Sari. Optimus Prime harshily releasing the two bots and he is fighting with Meltdown. Both of that humans are getting after that machine and trying to get Latika. Suddnely, Professor Princess is using her wand to shoot that machine and it's working once again. That two human must get hurry if they're want to rescue somebody.  
"Let me to rescue Latika. You need to ruin that acid guy," said Jamal, then he is running along that assembly and he finally getting that tube but.. he is almost falling down. He trying to open that tube but it's locked. And then, the tube is falling into one section and Jamal is quickily grab something to prevent him from falling. He is failed to rescue Latika!  
The Autobots are shocked and trying to ruin Meltdown, but.. he had planning something with Professor Princess..that cage is become a blast for the Autobots..and they're not escaped. While Professor Princess gets her bubble trap to make Sari and Jamal not move away. There are some strange noise from that section, Jamal cannot accepting anything happen to his girlfriend.  
"Now, my new customer is already done for my test.." said Meltdown.  
The door is open. There is some fogs appear, then someone is walking toward them.  
"Latika, are you okay?" asked Jamal, looks delighted, his girlfriend is safe.  
"I'm.." replied Latika, then suddenly she is transforms herself become something. There is one big cyborg which it is big and ugly, golden in colour, looks fierce and has a sharp claws. It screaming and it's too loud to hear.  
"What is that?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Based from cyborg tech and human biological crossover, here comes is your new villain, maybe it will destroy Detroit!" said Meltdown.  
"That cyborg? A human?" said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
Now, Jamal is cannot receive this statement, Latika had become Meltdown's experiment and she is become a fierce cyborg! That cyborg is walking toward Jamal and it starts to eat him!

To be continued…


	3. I'd Come For You, Latika!

Jamal is cannot accept the reality that his girlfriend, Latika had been kidnapped by Professor Princess and Meltdown thus she is become a transformed cyborg. Now, that cyborg is ready to break that bubble-cage and Jamal and Sari are escaped. When they is looking toward that thing, they looks scared. The cyborg is roaring slowly, maybe it want to recognise something.  
"Latika, can you hear me?" asked Jamal. But that cyborg is roaring loudly, thus they must running from that scene and now, they have been attacked by Meltdown's acid blast. The Autobots are in their trial to escape from that cage and Professor Princess is trying to make them difficult to escape themselves.  
"How much long we need to suffer this?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm not sure. But we need to protect Jamal and Sari. They're in trouble," said Optimus Prime.  
"Are you want to escape? Maybe you need to get this first!" said Professor Princess, then she attack them with some candy blast and then it exploded…The Autobots are finally escaped, running toward Meltdown to prevent him from attacking Jamal and Sari.  
"No! This is a big mistake!" screamed Professor Princess, then she take out her wand and makes the Autobots in freezen.  
"Hey, what happen to us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know. We are frozen and it will makes us like.." said Optimus Prime.  
Finally, all of them are totally freezen. Professor Princess is walking toward them and she says, "Poor you, evil machines. You doesn't have to say 'please'..". Then, her pony is shining its horn and slowly the Autobots look like a candy statue. "Oh..you're look so sweet to be eaten.." said her again.  
Meanwhile, both of these human which they're running from that cyborg, arrive at the end road.  
"What would we want to do now?" asked Sari.  
"Maybe we need to make it busy," replied Jamal.  
"But does this cyborg is your girlfriend?"  
That sentences makes that cyborg out of control. It screaming and it says with the mixture of scary and girl's voice.. "No! No! I don't want to be like this! I want to be in normal!"  
"Latika, this me, Jamal. I want to recover you.." persuaded Jamal, trying to touch it but it refuses him and pushing him aside.  
"Let me go! Do you know that acid guy is full-controlled in me?" said that cyborg.  
"Latika, control yourself! Actually…" said Sari.  
"Actually what? This cyborg is invented totally following my order and it never recognise you!" said Meltdown.  
"How could you do that to my girlfriend!" scolded Jamal.  
'What? She is your girlfriend? But she's not your girlfriend anymore as you see this creature.."  
"You say what..". "Latika, can you recognise me?"  
But that cyborg says.. "Go! GO!" It become more aggressive and attack Jamal suddenly. Now, he has a light injured on his face.  
"I think that cyborg is not Latika. We need to run," said Sari, pulling his hand and run away. The cyborg wants to get after them, but Meltdown stops it so it doesn't moving.  
Back to these humans, they're running and shocked when they're see the Autobots become the candy statue.  
"What.. what happen to the Autobots?" asked Jamal.  
"Maybe Professor Princess has make them like this," replied Sari.  
"You're right. After this, I want to make you like them too," said Professor Princess, attacking them with colourful toxic cosmetic. Both of these two humans are running and they don't have any choice to run unless Sari attacking her with her energy-blast and makes the Autobots return into normal.  
"Hey, what happen to us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Team, we need to solve this. Bumblebee, Prowl, stop that cyborg and Meltdown. Bulkhead and Ratchet, come with me," said Optimus Prime, gives an order.  
And then, Bumblebee and Prowl are rushing toward that cyborg and attacking them, but they're defeated by that thing.  
"Guys, I think this cyborg is very disgusting," said Bumblebee.  
The cyborg is lefting the scene and running toward Jamal and Sari.  
"You better run! That cyborg wants to eat you!' said Prowl.  
Those humans are running toward the nearby machine.  
"Now, we'll die here," said Sari, looks scared.  
"Stop! You must realise who you are!" screamed Jamal suddenly, makes that cyborg stops attacking them and trying to remember something, but then it rushing toward them but both the humans are avoiding it so it entering into the section of that machine and they're closing the door thus it cannot escape. Sari running toward the control panel of that machine and trying to make that machine working and she finally did it.  
"Now, everything is settled," said Jamal.  
"But we really know that Meltdown changed Latika into transformed cyborg," said Sari.  
"How do you know that?"  
Then, they're see Latika is walking toward them. Jamal running toward her and hugging her lovely.  
"You're safe now. Don't be scared," persuaded Jamal.  
Back to the Autobots, they're still fighting with Professor Princess and Meltdown.  
"Prime, how we want to do now to defeat them in one time?" asked Ratchet.  
"We need something as them need to get escaped," said Optimus Prime.  
"But how?" asked Bumblebee.  
All the Autobots are looking toward one cylinder tube and..  
"Team, we need that tube!" said Optimus Prime.  
"For what?" asked the rest of them.  
"Just follow my order. We need it hurry!"  
All the Autobots are running toward that tube and get it up, then they're pushing it, let it rolling and knocking Professor Princess and Meltdown. Finally, their idea are working and both of that villain are trapped in that tube.  
"We did it!' said Bumblebee.  
Sari, Latika and Jamal are running toward them. "Hey, what about that villains?"  
"Everything is accomplished," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I feel something that happen next.." said Jamal, then he see Latika fainted on the floor suddenly.  
All of them are shocked and trying to wake her up. That scene makes Professor Princess and Meltdown are escaped suddenly.  
"Now, that human will be the cyborg once again," said Meltdown.  
"What?" Jamal shocked, then he see his girlfriend is transforming into the cyborg and attacking all of them.  
"Autobots, we need to attack them at the same time," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think this is not good suggestion," said Prowl.  
Professor Princess is shoots them with the pink fluffy ropes and makes them cannot escaped and get the electrical shocked.  
"You cannot escaped once again, Professor Princess!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"You don't say 'please'!" said her, then attacking them one again.  
Meanwhile, Sari and Jamal are been attacked by that cyborg and Meltdown.  
"Now, all of you must be ruined!" Now, Meltdown laying his hand toward them to throw some acids to them.  
"We're dead.." said Sari.  
Suddenly, that cyborg is pushing Meltdown and rescuing both of them.  
"Hey, what happen actually?" asked Jamal.  
"I think this cyborg is Latika," replied Sari.  
Then, the cyborg is put them safely on the floor and attacking Meltdown. Both of that human are running toward Professor Princess and throwing anything that they can get toward her.  
"You're want to play rough with me? You need to get this first!" Now, that crazy girl want to attack them.  
That blast makes the Autobots can escaped and arrested Professor Princess and makes her cannot moving.  
"Team, we need for.." said Optimus Prime, then he mutes for a while when he see the cyborg is fighting with Meltdown.  
Finally, that cyborg is lose to the acid guy. Meltdown is walking toward them and decided to finish them at all.  
"You must be finish!" Now, he is ready to launch his acid blast. And suddenly..  
That cyborg is wake up and defend the Autobots and the humans from be attacked by Meltdown and it is badly injured.  
"Latika!" screamed Jamal. All the Autobots are shocked.  
Finally, Meltdown and Professor Princess are run away from that building.  
"They're escaped!' screamed Sari.  
"Let them be. We'll attack them later," said Optimus Prime.  
And then, all the Autobots are staring toward the cyborg, slowly transforming into Latika. She is become Jamal is knees down beside her and trying to wake her up slowly.  
"Latika, this is me, Jamal. You're safe now.." said Jamal.  
"Jamal..I ..can't …take..this…" said Latika, weaker.  
"You must be hold on. You need the treatment,'  
"I..am..sorry…but..I…can't…live…longer.."  
"But I cannot live without you,"  
"Me..too..but..I.."  
At last, Latika is dead.  
"It can't be. This is not supposed to be the end!" said Bumblebee.  
"I can't believe..your trip is become the tragedy to your girlfriend," said Sari.  
"No wonder I feel something is not good for me previously. Before we're departed to Detroit, I've feel this but I ignored it until Latika had been kidnapped by Professor Princess. But I don't know that she..is gone from my life forever.." said Jamal, then he is crying and lifting his girlfriend up and.. "I think we need to go home. This trip is over. Thanks for helping me,"  
"That's okay, Jamal," said Optimus Prime. "At least, we're almost defeating Professor Princess and Meltdown,"  
That's nothing that we want to do unless..just accept the reality.

**Jamal's P.O.V  
It's too late to say that I need to cancel the trip as it almost killed me. Now, this trip had take Latika away from me and I don't want myself has taken due of this.**

"Jamal," said Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I want to say something.." said Jamal.

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

"I hope everything is okay," said Jamal.  
"Now, you know why do you feel of that?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I can predict that something can happen to her and I'm not realised it, until she was in trouble.."  
"And then?" asked Bulkhead.  
"That was a something..that I need to rescue her before it's too late..but not now,"

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Just accept the reality, Latika is gone," said Prowl.  
"Yeah..I hope this scene gives you some lesson to you," said Sari.  
"I know it.." said Jamal, then he is walking away from the Autobots, staring toward the dying Latika.  
We see that he's crying.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"I think there is someone will come before me..but I don't know what is it," said Jamal.  
"Nice idea, pal! You're realised," said Bumblebee.  
"I think it's not solved yet. What about the villain that killed your girlfriend?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Do we need to destroy them?" asked Ratchet.  
"I think…" replied Jamal, mutes for a while.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

"We don't need to destroy them. I don't want this thing become worst than this," said Jamal, honestly.  
Then, he is walking out from that building, bringing his girlfriend following the Autobots.  
"Now, I feel something.." Now, he is staring toward Latika.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

He is remembering the moment when he is fighting against Meltdown and rescuing Latika in the assembly of the machine.

_And i'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

All of them are lefting that building and arrive at the jetty, they're need to return to Detroit and everything's settled.

_I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

The ship that bring them return there arrive. They're get that ship and it's depart from that island.  
During the ship is on the sea, Jamal is looking toward the sunset, Optimus Prime is walking toward him.  
"I think you're still thinking of that incident," said Optimus Prime.  
"How do you know that?" asked Jamal.  
"I'm just predicting it. I'm not just fighting against the enemies, but protecting the innocent ones from any trouble."  
"Me too. But I'm just finding after my girlfriend for a long time,"  
"Maybe you did that for a good reason, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm such a fool to participate that programme to find after her and now, even I have a lot of money, but I'm lose of her forever. I'm should be blamed for this,"  
"You're wrong. Actually, you've done something for your own sake, also for your lover's. But it's up to you to evaluate it whether you're right or not,"  
Then, Optimus Prime is lefting him at all.  
And what does Jamal think for? You decides it!

The End.

Moral Value: Rescue someone that you loved before he/she cannot be rescue.

**A/N: Hey, anyone wants to say 'Happy Birthday' for me? My birth date is 22 June. I hope you're not forget me..**


End file.
